Information surrounding an event is often sought after the fact in various situations, such as when a crime has been committed or is ongoing, following a natural disaster, and so forth. Such information can provide answers to causes or contributing factors to the event and, in some instances, can assist in resolving an ongoing event, such as a kidnapping. Eyewitness accounts are often sought for such events but the accuracy of the accounts can sometimes be questionable, particularly where witnesses don't remember what they saw or just weren't paying attention.